Don't Ever Leave Me
by ItaSaku1
Summary: If you were in love and the person you were in love with was your villages sworn enemy what were you to do? Also if what were you to do if your lovers best friend is your target what were you to do? Just ask Itachi&Sakura of course.


**Disclaimer: belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Don't ever leave me**

**If you were in love and the person you were in love with was your villages sworn enemy what were you to do? Also if what were you to do if your lovers best friend is your target what were you to do? Just ask Itachi&Sakura of course.**

Feeling the wind blow around her and on her face the pink haired woman closed her eyes and spread her arms out in the air spinning around in the grass. Letting out a breathy laugh she stopped spinning and sighed and fell to the ground with a content smile on her face, the man watching her let out a breathy chuckle. Turning around to look at him she smiled.

"What is it Ita-kun?"

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Said man replied walking over to his little lover and sitting on the forest floor beside her. The female snuggled closer to her lover.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't Sakura-chan." The man had said pulling her onto his laugh kissing her neck.

"Itachi!" Chuckling to himself Itachi stood up bringing Sakura with him.

"Come on, let us sleep." Walking down a path in the forest for about an hour he came upon a tent the color of jade and walked to it, he slowly unzipped it and walked in with a sleeping Sakura, he set her down and went to her pack and grabbed a pair of night clothes, he walked over to her and dressed her, he put her under the cover of the sleeping bag.

"I'll come back later my love. Sweet dreams." Itachi said kissing her on the lips, turning around he left the tent looking at her one last time before he zipped it shut and left. Itachi couldn't help but feel like a piece of him was lost as he left, but he knew that piece was with Sakura, she had his heart after all. As Itachi neared a body of water he closed his eyes and teleported near the base where he lives. Once he opened his eyes he was in familiar surroundings, he walked the rest of the way to the base, once there he opened the door to get in.

"Uchiha-san where have you been, yeah?" Ignoring the blond terrorist known as Deidara Itachi just continued to walk past him to his quarters.

"Hey don't ignore me, yeah!" Deidara said following Itachi.

"Where I was is none of your concern, nor will it ever be; now if you excuse me I must go." Walking into his room Itachi shut the door in Deidara's face.

"Talk about PMS, yeah." Deidara said muttering to himself as he walked away; he went to the kitchen to grab an apple. As Deidara walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but role his eyes in annoyance at what met his eyes.

"Tobi didn't do it, Tobi promise that Tobi is a good boy." Tobi squealed running out of the kitchen with an angry Hidan chasing after him with a frying pan.

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up Sakura looked around the tent for her lover, she smiled to herself when she saw him watching her, holding out a plate of rice for her.<p>

"Did you stay Ita-kun?" Shaking his head at her he slowly gave her a quick peck on the lips after she received her breakfast.

"You know I can't, no matter how much I would love to, it just can't happen because you're a Jounin of Konohagakure and I'm an Akatsuki."

"I wish it didn't have to be so." Pulling Sakura onto his lap Itachi leaned her against his chest.

"As do I Saku, as do I." Sighing to himself Itachi couldn't help but think what life would be like if he wasn't an Akatsuki.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be Ita-kun." Sakura said standing up and pulling Itachi up with her, she walked over to bag and stripped of her night clothes and got into her Jounin uniform.

"What are you saying Sakura" He question, Sakura turned around and hugged Itachi.

"We can run away together, to a village where no one knows who we are.

"Sakura, are you sure?"

"Stay with me?"

"I will." Itachi said wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't" and Itachi Uchiha never did.

**This Fanfic was inspired by a pic on deviant art by Voikkuinen, so I dedicate this Fanfic to Voikkuinen. The link to see the Pic is in my profile!**

**Hope y'all like, please R&R!**


End file.
